Role Play
by Teensie-sama
Summary: MOTHER OF ALL LEMON respond to rOo's GM challenge from Dokuga. MATURE READERS only! RATED FOR THE DIRTY XXXX S/K and then some....
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _**he characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**_

**_Warning: This fic contains EXPLICIT extremely RAW sexual contents. It's basically a LEMON OF ALL LEMONS and no plot whatsoever. MATURE audiences only!!!!!!!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_MATURE READERS ONLY!!!.....Oh, and this hasn't been beta'd or proof-read  
_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_last warning!!!! Turn back now! If not, make sure you're alone...._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_.  
_**

**_title: Role Play: Part one - discovery.  
_**

.

.

Kagome knew her voracious libido wasn't normal. She knew she thought about sex a lot- perhaps too much even. She wouldn't stop short of calling herself a nymphomaniac if she didn't dislike the term so much. There was just a ring to it that made her feel uncomfortable.

Uncomfortable, Kagome rolled her eyes. She was anything but 'uncomfortable' when it came to sex. She enjoyed sex more than the average girl. Maybe, too much. But she couldn't help thinking about fucking different guys in different positions and places. Whenever she thought of herself bouncing up and down on a thick hard cock, her pussy would twitch in an ache. An itch she desperately needed to scratch.

The fact that she now lived in the 21st century wasn't hard to be loose. It was plastered all over the adds, TV, movies and magazines. Sex sells. And Kagome bought into it all, loving every second of it.

On an average day, she was an average Japanese woman, going to college classes, work and then home. One look at her one might even call her anti-social, a recluse. Perhaps she was a recluse, only because she was meticulous about everything in her life and hated when things weren't just right. Yet in her mind, and her private life, she was so much more than that.

When she first discovered her appetite for sex, she had been ashamed. Kagome had thought that there was something wrong with her. That one shouldn't be this horny – all the time!! Her first try of buying vibrators and dildos made her cheeks blushed a very unappealing red. Later she realized why she had been so stupid. She could have easily ordered them over the internet. After shaking her head for her minor stupidity, Kagome explored the different instruments. The first time, got her pussy so wet, it soaked through her thick blanket, pass the sheets and into the mattress. She made herself come again and again until she felt like she couldn't breathe any longer. Yet she made herself cream one last time before collaspsing and putting the instruments to rest.

Yet soon, that was boring. She wanted more, she wanted to feel the heat of a man, the sounds of his moans telling her how good she felt. How much he enjoyed fucking her.

She found a simple answer to her problem. Born with special powers, she'd always thought of herself as a freak – until the moment she realized how much she could benefit from her 'freak' nature. Aside from being born with miko powers, she was also able to shape-shift, changing her body, her form to who ever, however she liked. She used this ability to satisfy her sexual appetite.

She decided that she could meet different men at different bars, each time, a different look for her. Until she found the one man she just loved to ride – her stable. She did. And well, he wasn't really human, but that didn't matter. His body was human, his voice, hands, lips, eyes, everything human. His cock…was certainly, let's just say she'd never met a man whose cock could even come close to the size of her DaiYokai. And how she loved his cock filling her, and she made him her regular.

He didn't know her real identity, but he liked the fact that each time she looked like someone completely different so that he could fuck her good and hard. He knew she was a powerful miko. But she was more than that as well. Mikos aren't able to change their appearance usually, but somehow, she was gifted and she was able.

Their rendezvous was purely sexual. He was one of those guys that could fuck her long and hard, giving her more than a few orgasms before he's through. He would pick up the pace and push her over the edge, then slow it down and build her up again. His ability to go above and beyond was exactly what she needed after a long grueling finals week.

The first time she met him at a bar, she went completely over the deep end with her looks.

Picking up one of the magazines from her stash, she picked out a picture of a young girl and copied. She gave herself straight cut bangs, with tinted red highlights. She changed her eyes green, and just like the picture, she added the tattoos and piercings on her body. All were of conjuring up magic and things appeared or disappeared according to what she wanted. When she was done, she stuck her 'pierced' tongue out and stared at herself in the mirror. Her face now had a small hoop in her nose, and a Monroe. She liked the different look. It made her feel oh so diiirrrtttyyy. Smirking to herself she shivered as she added a few more private piercings to her body, having read somewhere that they enhanced the sexual experience.

Kagome entered the dim lit bar and was instantly greeted by a cloud of smoke. She waved the air aside and approached the counter. The bartender looked her up and down before asking for her drink order. Next to her, the DaiYokai watched as she leaned over, the butterfly tattoo between her breasts flashing before his eyes. Her body reeked of pheromones, begging to be fucked. A casual chit-chat and she was as he expected – easy.

"Monique," she called herself. Somehow he knew that she wasn't really being honest.

Sesshomaru offered to take Monique to his place but she wanted it to be dirty, she wanted him to take her to a cheap hotel. He followed her request. His mind really just wanted to drill his huge cock into her tight pussy. He could smell she was still a virgin from her pheromones – well, he could tell she'd never been with a real man. Her body scent was still pristine.

He liked that.

As soon as the door of the hotel slammed shut, she pounced on him right away, practically ripping apart his clothes. It was as if they were in a race to see who could undress the other faster.

_Anxious little thing,_ he remembered thinking as she dropped to her knees and reached his zipper, pulling it to free his cock. It sprung loose with a bounce and she stared at the long hard shaft.

It was perfect.

She took his cock in her mouth and sucked on his long shaft. As she did so a stream of moisture splashed from her core. And as much as Kagome enjoyed having a real, hard, fleshy man meat in her mouth, her pussy was crying out for cock. She reached down to massage herself trying to assuage some of the ache flowing through her body.

As if he could sense it, Sesshomaru lifted her up and tossed her onto the bed. His mouth instantly latched onto her peaked nipple, he noticed was also pieced – both sides.

_This one is wild, _he thought again.

His claws retreated as his fingers found her soaking wet heat and began finger-fucking her, making her cry out in pleasure, her pussy pulsating with anticipation. His fingers were of course, larger than hers, and quite satisfying, but Kagome had one thing on her mind – cock.

And she wanted a cock in her pussy.

He knew just what she wanted but he wasn't ready to give it to her just yet. Or rather, her body wasn't quite ready. Sesshomaru knew he had to get her pussy to a slippery wetness before he could ram his overgrown cock in her tight cunt. Pushing her legs up, he dropped to his knees and began eating her pussy. When he also noticed the piercing in her clit he knew they were in for a long night.

He didn't mind.

Sesshomaru continued to play around her pussy; with his hands, stroking, caressing, rubbing, circling and his mouth, flicking, licking, sucking, twirling. She moaned and writhed beneath his face, her orgasm crashing right away as her body literally ejaculated her sweet juices into his mouth. Never had he tasted such fine, exquisite, pristine a release. Like a thirsty dog that he was, Sesshomaru licked, lapped, and sucked at it with everything he knew. Kagome's body began to rumble as the sensation was sending her into another orgasm. None she'd ever felt before. None of her toys had ever made her cum this hard. But she was still empty, she wanted more.

Pushing her thighs apart, Sesshomaru pulled his face back just a tad as he stared at her clean, bald pussy, glistening with her cum and his saliva. His finger probed at her rim, in and out, testing for the width of it.

_She's ready,_ he said to himself as he stood on his feet. The look in her eyes was priceless. A mixture of rapture combined with fear, while her heart began to thump loudly. He knew she was a horny bitch, wanting his hard cock inside of her, as her eyes kept following his hand stroking his stiff shaft. Yet at the same time, the young bitch was nervous.

It was her first time.

They both knew that it will hurt, no matter how wet and slippery her young snatch was, he knew his girth was nothing normal, and even for the experienced women he'd been with, they'd still complain about his size causing them pain. Well, perhaps not really 'complaining', because he took it as a compliment. After all, how many men can say that their bitches complained** not** about his cock being too small, but rather _too large_?

_Very, very few_, the DaiYokai concluded.

"Just do it, please…" she whimpered, and he sensed her arousal even stronger, higher.

Her body ripen, calling out to him, to his beast, begging to just be fucked so hard she'd never be able to walk again. So he obliged. Grabbing her ankles, Sesshomaru pulled her toward him in one swift drag and pistonned his cock into her cunt. It didn't fit, only about half of the head of his cock entered her, and already the little bitch was grimacing in pain.

"Damn it," he cursed staring at his 'stuck' cock.

Her mind wanted to cry out for him to stop but she couldn't, her body wanted this too much.

"Oh God, fuck me now." She cried, her breasts heaving.

He reached his hand down and circled her clit, making her cream and her muscles relaxed. Sesshomaru slid himself a little further into her, wedging a couple of inches inside her, his cock pulsed a harsh demand. Kagome was so slick with sweet fluid that if she hadn't been a fucking virgin, he might have had an easier time. As it was, her passage was very, very tight. And he, well, he was 'too' well endowed.

"Holy fuck, you're tight," he groaned. "Relax and it won't hurt so damn much," he advised, putting more pressure onto her clit, bringing her up again toward a climax. His fangs bit down on his lower lips, willing himself to be patient, reminding himself that the reward at the end was going to be much sweeter than the short time sacrifice.

Sesshomaru aroused her again, using just the right amount of pressure, slicking up her nub with her own juices, and when she was ready, he let her come, her young juice washing over the tip of his cock, buried inside of her, his cock was like a wall of a dam.

He was surprised but pleasantly pleased at the same time that she'd called out his name as she arched beneath him, her orgasm sweeping through her little body. And while she was in the throes of orgasmic spasms, he bore down on her again with inexorable pressure. This time, Sesshomaru didn't stop when he felt the resistance of her hymen; he reveleved in the feeling of her maidenhead ripping away from the snug walls as he pushed inward, deeper and deeper, letting out a groan of satisfaction.

By the Kami, her pussy was so hot, it felt like melting lava on his throbbing cock. It almost pained him when he dragged his length out of her slowly, then thrusting it back in relishing in the pleasure it gave him. He continued with slow, deep strokes, rhythmic and penetrating. She was unbelievably tight, but the more he pushed into her, the more he rocked back and forth, he noticed her face relaxing as her moans filled the room.

When her legs found themselves around his hips and she rocked upward against him, he knew that she was beyond the pain.

"It feels so good, doesn't it, bitch?" He gritted as he continued his intrusive invasion into her pussy.

She nodded, "Just don't stop, please, don't stop fucking me" she beg like a mindless slut.

"Can you feel every inch of me as I fuck you, ?" He gradually increased the tempo of his strokes. She cried out as he picked up speed the friction of his hip rubbing on her clit piercing sent her into another earth shuddering orgasm.

The resistance of their fucking was electric. Her pussy relaxed around his cock, finally made it slightly easier for him to penetrate her. Sesshomaru moved faster and the pressure built inside him. He'd forced himself to wait the last week, not fucking, not masterbating, waiting for the right moment, knowing the longer he forced himself to wait, the more intense his climax would be.

"Come over my cock again," he instructed, thrusting into her in earnest now, his hips propelling forward like a well-oiled machine. Sweat began to trickle down his spine, a few beads falling off his forehead. Her panting cries of rapture spurred him on.

"Almost there," he grunted into her neck and heard her heart beat faster with expectancy. "I'm going to come inside you, Monique." She'd never had sex, let alone have a man cum inside her. What meager senses she had left in her brain, was scared her but at the same time, thrilled her to no end. Her body went ridgig just be fore she bucked up against him. He took her right tit in his mouth, suckled, then bit, hard enough to send a slight shiver or pain but not hard enough to break her skin. Her cunt squeezed him in undulate, repetitive grips, as her orgasm overtook her.

The throbbing of her walls around him, caused him to shatter. With a guttural cry, he exploded inside her. His cock convulsing from his orgasm, beating with increased force as each spurt of milky white ooze filled her snatch. In his mind, he could visually see the thick white bursts of his cum gushing from the head of his cock, splattered against the walls of her cunt. He was still coming when he pulled his cock out of her pussy and as if she was watching it in slow motion, he grunted with an "Ughhnn" and the long arc jetted out, splattering across her stomach.

They both stared at his still ridgid organ in his hands, that had been christened with her virginal blood. Sesshomaru leaned down and buried his face between her legs, licking up her wet folds, using a bit of his poison to ease her pain. Her sigh of relaxation let him know that she was feeling better. Raising on his legs, he looked down. Though adorn with the piercings and tattoos, he especially liked the paws crawling up her legs, her look beneath it all, he thought was so beautiful. His gaze move toward her stomach watching it rise and fall with her breathing, his creamy essence glistened on her belly, the drops shiny and separate like liquid pearls.

Kagome had picked the Friday night on purpose, wanting time to recover over the week-end before she returned to her 'normal' life. It was a good thing she did because he fucked her hard and good that night. After he came, they relaxed a bit, and then he told her to get on her knees, she obeyed. He shoved his cock deep inside her in one thrust. As he pumped into her she dipped her head, arched her back, and spread her ass to take him in deeper. His thrusts became more vigorous as he pounded into her. Making Monique moan with pleasure. It felt so good to be screwed with such intensity. She lost count of how many times he made her cum that night and she didn't care to try to remember.

She knew it was more than her fingers and toes can keep count. He fucked her moving from one position to the next until he finally came with a deep groan, his hot lava filled her, drowning her in a sea of Yokai semen. By the time she returned home the next afternoon, she was swimming in the stuff. She wondered if it would go away by the time she returned to her normal on Monday. Return to being, boring ol' Kagome.....

.

.

~For **Crab09**...hope you were happy with how it turned out huns...there are 4 more chapters....and if you guys want to read them, then you better** REVIEW!!**~Ts.


	2. Vanity

**WARNING: EXPLICIT NASTY LEMON!!!!!**

.

.

.

Thanks to LC Rose as well as my nekomimimode for beta-ing this chapter. Lord knows my grammar, tenses and run on sentences are just er...well, I suck in those department!

.

.

.

**Role Play: Part two: Vanity**

.

.

Her first experience with the DaiYokai was more than amazing. It only heighten her sexual appetite. She remembered everything about him and it made her vagina itch. Kagome reminisced on the time when she met him at a random college party. She didn't know what he was doing there, seeing that he was a little older, and that she'd never seen him around campus. But what does that matter? It was a college party, people just randomly showed up, getting wasted, flirting and getting laid. The exact reason she was there for. She eyed him from the corner of her eyes, getting a rush through her being; memories recalling the wild night and morning she'd shared with him.

He caught sight of her when his head turned slowly, and found himself staring into familiar eyes. This time those eyes were darkened to an almost charcoal black, by the room's shadowed interior. Her creamy white skin glowed under the dark light, contrasting the shadowed room. She wore a spaghetti straps dress, that hugged her upper curves perfectly. The circle skirt to the dress was short, and showed off her long trim legs. Her heart began thundering inside her chest, as he approached her with two beers in hand. She took it from him and thanked him for his thoughtfulness.

This time she introduced herself as Tara New, but he knew she was the same girl from the bar. The aroma wharfing off of her body was the same, and the scent of him still lingered within her., Even though it had been a month since their last meeting. Sesshomaru found it intriguing that her look was much more subdue, a complete contrary to her last 'rebellious' image. The butterfly tattoo had disappeared, as well as the piercings. He was slightly disappointed by that. Sesshomaru had enjoyed the piercing thoroughly the last time they'd played together.

When she offered him her gorgeous smile he took it as another invitation. He usually didn't like to dance, but his beast beckoned to touch her, feel her warm body against him –and to once more find her snug tightness. She agreed without a second thought when he offered her his hand, nodding toward the dance floor. When he guided toward the center, he noticed her long brown hair matched her beautiful muddled orbs. She seemed like she lost a bit of weight since the last time he saw her. She was still beautiful. Her skin so soft, pale, and lush, made him want to caress, touch and lick all over. Just to so he could know what she tasted like this time around.

As the songs changed to a slower rhythm, he pulled her closer against his chest. Her petite form made it seem like he towered over her. She moved her hips side to side, enjoying the soft beat and rhythm. Her eyes boldly stared into his, again, the and once more the scent of her arousal saturating his nose. The scent passed through every pore of his being, and for the first time ever, he felt overwhelmed.

Grinding up against him, she could feel his thick hard-on against her belly. Tara felt her pussy beginning to throb remembering just how huge he was, and how good he made her feel.

Feeling his hard cock pressing against her body told her that he wanted her, as well. Together they moved their bodies rhythmically and steadily to and fro, following the sound of music. It was an erotic foreplay when she ground her ass, rotating her hips against his raging man meat. A low anxious growl escaped his lips as they skimmed across her shoulders.

"Down boy," she spoke boldly even though her legs were quaking.

"Hn." Sesshomaru responded by nipping her ear, sliding his tongue inside he whispered, "Let's fuck." She moaned, feeling her pussy squeezing and releasing. Her diffused liquid trickled down her thigh, as he ground his hardened dick into her lower back, driving her into action.

When the music sped up again, he took her hand and led her down a short flight of stairs. Curving the corner, Sesshomaru led her into the bathroom. Alone, he lifted her onto the vanity. Tara ran her hands under his shirt and helped him out of it. He unbuttoned her dress and slipped it off of her body, finding out she wasn't wearing any panties. Tara then unzipped his pants. His cock sprung loose, hard and ready. She scooted to the edge of the vanity, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, pulling them skin to skin. She wanted him to fuck her. Instead, he lifted her legs, spreading them as wide as he could with her knees up. He noticed a gush of moisture already glistened off of her pussy.

As Tara began to rub her clit, Sesshomaru knelt in front of her and slid his fingers into her pussy.

"Hot, wet and ready for me, I see…," he commented then licked from the bottom of her wet pussy all the way to the tip. Pulling back, he blew a cool breath against her heated mound.

"Damn it! Just shut up and mouth fuck me already!!" Tara demanded.

He wasn't in the least offended by her rough demands, he knew she was eager. "As you wish."

Sesshomaru ducked his head and began to lick. Her wetness was seeping out, and was now trailing off his mouth and dripping off his chin. The DaiYokai licked and stroked her with his harden tongue, her swollen lips and clit throbbed and pulsed in response.

"Gaaawwwddd," she cried in pleasure-filled misery when he sucked her clit just right.

Then he pressed his nose to her and told her how heavenly she smelled. With her hands in his hair, she pulled him tight to her mound and felt his tongue snake between her folds, alternately lapping and stabbing at her clit. While his tongue and lips paid special attention to her aroused nub, his hands matched the rhythm of his mouth, pumping, rotating, and circling into her center.

Continuing his sweet torture he changed changing his pace, gentling his touch to bring her off. Sesshomaru flicked only the tip of his tongue against her so she'd erupt. Tara sobbed and bit her knuckles to keep herself from screaming. Finally, she had to release her hand to pant and suck in a breath.

"So good. So hot," she cried out as her orgasm erupted. She used her legs to bury his face into her detonating cunt. At this point, she could care less if anyone heard. Tara's pants became loud cries of passion as her orgasm continued, soaking his face with her release. She felt her body tremble and her knees weakened, finally releasing her hold of his head.

He continued passing his tongue over her soaking pussy, absorbing what she had to offer, until her breathing finally slowed. Rising on to his feet, he stood before her, his cock now pointing toward the sky. Sesshomaru leaned in and kissed her deeply letting her taste her own juices off his face, lips and tongue. When he let her lips loose for some air, he filled her mouth again with the fingers he'd fucked her with in sync with his cock drilling into her pussy.

His rock hard cock began a slow rhythm, they then heard someone knocking on the door. Tara looked at him, their gazes caught briefly but she held him tight with her legs and told him to keep going. "Don't you dare pull your cock out..." she hissed through passion filled, clenched-teeth. Sesshomaru began thrusting in earnest, holding her tightly for support.

She arched her back, tossing her head back, closing her eyes to feel every second of his cock slipping in and out of her sheath. He lowered his lips onto her nipple and suckled, then devoured her tit whole; his tongue lapping back and forth inside his mouth, stroking her nipple. How he managed such a skill she didn't know, nor did she care. He was going to make her cum again, and that was all that mattered.

Just when she thought it couldn't feel any better, Sesshomaru snarled and pushed her legs apart and continued his carnal assault on her sex. The pleasure built within her weeping channel. She began to tremble, and gasped for breath. His thumb found her clit and began to massage it while he pumped his girth into her walls, feeling the tip of his cock's head hitting the back of her vaginal wall. She bit her bottom lip hard almost cutting through the her own skin, doing what she had to to keep quiet. Once the waves of pleasure hit her hard, pleasured screams rumbled the whole building.

Her moans still vibrated off her chest and she continued to cry out in rapture. He continued drilling into her with bruising force, and she felt her orgasm start then crash instantly over her again. He reared his cock. Then, with a final thrust, he buried himself to the base within her, pulsating as he exploded, creaming her canal with his hot creamy liquid. He held himself still while her sweet cunt rippled around him. When her tremors slowed, Sesshomaru began pumping into her, again and again, dragging his seeds in and out of her pussy, working it like lubricant. Reaching between them, he found her clit again and began to rub her bud.

"Sesshomaru, I don't think…" she ended her sentence in a gasp as she bucked up against him. "Oh God," she cried. Her cunt clasped him like a tight heated wet fist, making him insane. He couldn't control his urges and unexpectedly his seeds once again squirted from their pipe. He pulled out, watching his cum splattering onto her lower abdomen, dripping down toward her pussy. Breathless and panting, he dropped his body, palms grabbing the vanity to support his weight.

Kami all, there had never been a fuck as good as her. The entire bathroom smelled of sex. Felt of sex. Tasted like sex.

_Round two,_ he thought as he turned her ass over, the small mirror above giving him a glimpse of her tits. Using both hands, he opened her ass cheeks, her swollen pussy staring right back at him.

A louder knock at the door made him growl. "FUCK OFF," he roared, then pumped into her gaping vagina.

"God, yes!!!!" she screamed.

"Fuck!!!" He wanted to cry from the feeling. Looking down, her ass was like a perfect peach, with his cock, disappearing, then reappearing again and again. Something inside of him just screamed. Raising his right hand, he brought it against her cute little ass, making a loud sound.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuucccccccckkkkkkk" she screamed.

"You're a fucking filthy slut, aren't you?" he queried, drilling his over sized cock into her tight channel.

"Fuck you!" she cursed. He rammed hard into her, followed by a hard ass slap, imprinting his palm into her flesh.

"I _am_ fucking you, bitch!" Sesshomaru retorted.

"Well, you're not doing a very good job at it!" she condescended.

"Is that so?" he answered, pulling himself out until only the tip of his cock was touching her. His hand raised, he swatted her ass harder than the last. The pain surged through her body. She felt the tears shooting from her eyes. "You will speak to me with proper etiquette, bitch!" he reprimanded.

She was crying, literally because it felt so fucking good, she couldn't believe it was true. Sesshomaru drilled into her cunt. Her abdomen pressed hard against the vanity, as he continued jack hammering into her pussy. She was utterly and completely out of breath. Her lips opened and closed making 'uh..uh..uh..uh..' sounds as if she was on a bumpy road. God, if she died right now, she would never regret it. She would serve an eternity in the pits of hell, for the currents of paradise he was sending through her body.

"God, Yeeeeesss!!!!" Tara sobbed, grasping onto the faucet for support, the only thing reminding her that she was still on Earth. He was an animal, a beast, and she wouldn't have it any other way. "Don't …...fucking…….. stop!!" she cried along with his loud groan as he throbbed then grunted. His jaws clenched, both hands gripping her waist, pinning her down as he stroked up inside her.

Sesshomaru moaned, grimacing in pleasure-pain, holding off his orgasm while her cunt choked the life out of his cock, milking him for all he had. "Oh, God," he whispered over and over. He rocked side to side within her, rising on his toes, his cock visibly poking and retreating against her lower abdomen. Then he entered the realms of heaven as the heat of him filled her insides as he came, flooding her with more pheromones, calming her heart and bringing her body to a steady rest….

.

.

Those memories helped Tara reach her peak whenever she closed her eyes and her finger encircled her clit.

Perhaps her freak attribute was actually a blessing in disguise. Kagome switched off the light on her nightstand, tucked her hands under the blanket, closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep. She could hardly wait for her next night out.

.

.

**~Ts.....REVIEW!!!! Thanks!**


	3. Vigor

Warning: Do I really have to warn you at this point? LEMONS, EXPLICIT LEMONS!!!!!

.

.

Role play: Part three: **Vigor**  
.

.

Two weeks after meeting the DaiYokai at the party, Kagome sat in her room, staring blankly at her homework. It was actually an extra credit project because being a perfectionist she was when it came to her school work, she always made sure that she will receive the highest grade. However, she found herself unable to concentrate. Her lower region was calling out to her, like there was another person living within her trying to burst free. Dropping her pencil onto her desk, she went into her bathroom and flipped through her magazines once more. This time she picked out an image of a girl with dark hair. It was deep red, mimicking black but came alive under lighting. The girl was pretty, with natural blush pink cheeks, plump kissable lips with great apple cheeks. Her eyes were green this time and her curves voluptuous with nice large breasts.

Picking out a low cut top to display her well-endowed breasts to the max, she headed out of her apartment once again. Her body twitching, jouncing for the next thrill.

She picked out a little restaurant for a quick snack first before giving her body a test run. She settled into a booth and a bubbly waitress came over to take her order. Setting the menu down, she caught sight of him right away. , Staring at her with piercing amber eyes. Kagome whipped her head around, hoping perhaps there was someone behind her. Nope, he was staring right at her! She swallowed hard. Kagome sat in the booth looking out the window all the while feeling his eyes scanning her body up and down.

She was relieved when her food arrived, taking a few quick bites, she couldn't find the appetite to eat anymore so she paid and left. Noticing the DaiYokai had long left, she sighed in relief. Sure she loved fucking him, but she didn't want him to know her true identity.

Walking along the sidewalk she felt the first sprinkle of rain on her forehead. Looking up toward the sky, Kagome noticed the clouds had completely covered the afternoon sun. A large drop of rain landed right in her eye, making her blink furiously to relieve herself from the discomfort.

"You look like you could use a ride," his voice was deep and alluring. Her body began to line with goosebumps. Boldly she turned to look directly into his eyes.

"As a matter of fact, I do." To her utter surprise her voice came out strong and confident all the while her heart was thumping loudly. Images of his naked body flashed before her eyes and she offered him a mischievous countenance. Sesshomaru matched it with his own smirk holding the door to his car open for her.

He drove but a few blocks from the business district before pulling into a large garage. Pulling into his private reserved spot he opened the door for her, she smiled past him, striding toward the elevator with confidence. She knew he knew what she wanted, and that fact made her body burn with desires.

Stepping into his large penthouse apartment he was quick to pulled her into his arms. "Looks like you're going to need a shower and a change." Sesshomaru smirked, nodding at the few wet stains on her clothes from the rain. Of course they both knew she didn't really need neither, but Kagome wanted to see how much trouble she could get in.

When she nodded with a "hmmm" he moved her into his bathroom., With one quick move from his claws and her clothes fell onto the floor. She gasped at the fast and sudden action, her hands reaching up to cover herself. It was just a natural reaction for she wasn't shy, she wasn't scared. She already knew this was why she was here. She knew he wanted the same thing she did – to fuck.

"I don't know your name," he whispered past her ear, nipping at the sensitive spot. His claws raked the back of her neck lightly just how she liked it.

She moaned pressing her body into him before answering. "Lindsey"

His amusement of the fact that she didn't know he knew thrilled him. To be able to fuck such a fine piece of ass, each time as a different person, with a different name was – perhaps every man's dream. It certainly was his'. Sesshomaru thoroughly enjoyed his sexual activities as much as the next person, if not more. Yet at the same time he was also selective and cautious. Just because he was DaiYokai doesn't mean he was completely immune to all viruses. Especially the deadly, stubborn ones that mankind had yet to find the cure for.

"Lindsey," he called her and then sealed his lips onto hers. While she closed her eyes to relish in his kiss, he'd moved her into his large shower. She was surprised to find that it came complete with a marble 'bench' to rest, when he used it as a steam room. Sesshomaru's lips never left her body as his hands reached behind her and turned the water on.

The pipes rumbled only in his ears as the water surged through. The first wave was cold, making her jump into his arms, which he welcomed as he groped on her nice ass. When the water warmed she took a step back, no longer needing his body heat. Lindsey reached out to run her hand from Sesshomaru's collarbone, all the way down to his hipbone. He was all sinew and muscle, and he felt amazing beneath her touch.

His hands were exploring her body as well. "You're so soft," he said, the wonder clear in his voice. Sesshomaru's hands slid behind her and started massaging her cheeks in a circular motion. It felt incredibly good. Every now and again, his fingers would delve into the crevice between her legs and she'd lose her breath.

She never knew sex could feel like this. It could be rough, and ravenous as well as gentle and passionate. He was both. His hands explored exploring her body, while her hands explore his.

It felt amazing.

Then he turned her over with her back to him, the water cascaded and trickled down her back. She felt him lowering himself, the tip of his nose meeting the crack of her ass. Ever so slowly one hand started sliding up while the other slid ever so slowly down, moving in a circular motion around the side of her hips.

She whimpered.

His cock twitched. Damn, how he loved the fact that he could make her feel so good. His hands moved to cup her ass and spread them, his tongue entering between the folds and licked at her ass swiftly. Her moans encouraged him to continue. Sesshomaru parted her ass cheeks even wider with his palms and licked from the tip of her pussy back toward the rim of her ass. The water continued to pound down on them, but the scent exuding from her body kept luring him in. Nothing else mattered at the moment.

Lindsey found herself pressing her palms against the tile so she could arch her back out more to take his tongue even deeper. Just as he'd done in the past, he began to play with her clit, rubbing his thumb against it, applying the just right amount of pressure. Except this time his tongue dove into her unexplored territory, licking and suckling at it, and around it. The water sliding off her dripping wet pussy was now coated with her wetness.

Pulling back away from her, Lindsey heard him comment, "Your pussy is so hot."

"That's just the water," she replied, between gasp of air.

He rose on his feet and positioned himself at her rear entrance. She jumped when the tip of his cock met the rim of her asshole. She turned around, with a terrified look on her face.

"Turn around," Sesshomaru commanded, using his hand to turn her body. She twisted her head over her shoulder.

"I…" she protested, "I…can't….it's too…" she stared down at his extremely large girth. Each time she fucked him, she'd been sore for days. The next day and for the rest of the week she would hardly be able to walk, while her body slowly recovered. No way was she going to let that near her rear end, not if she wanted to walk ever again.

"It will feel good," he assured her.

Before she could say another word, he pressed her against the wall. He continued to explore her with his hands, memorizing the feel of her incredible body. One hand reached the underside of her breast, while the other found her clit and began to rub on her. She wiggled her ass against him and his finger slid down into her wet heat.

His cock nestled in the crook of her ass, protesting for entry. He continued to distract her mind, his fingers tweaking her nipples, softly at first, then harder with each passing moment. She reacted by arching her back and pushing herself further down onto his fingers. His lips latched onto her neck sucking it hard enough to send fires through her body but not leave a mark. She began to feel hazy and lost in the bath of water and his expert teasing. She was so distracted she hadn't noticed that his cock's head was already peering through her rectum. Sesshomaru moved both his hands down on her pussy and began working it furiously, rotating, circling around her clit, while three fingers pumped in and out of her slit.

He could feel that she was almost at her peak, her aura of lust and fulfillment now flared through to him. He continued his relentless pleasuring of her body until she broke.

Arching her back and slamming her body down onto him as she came; screaming when he met her in opposition and drilled his cock into her ass. The pain was unbearable, but the feeling was so good. She reacted like she'd been struck by lightning. He stilled within her, letting her body adjust to his width. She breathed heavily, gasping for air, her tears were washed away by the shower. Her breathing went from long sawed breaths to slower normal breathing.

Wrapping his hand around her waist, Sesshomaru began to pull his cock out of her anus, slowly, the sound of her grimacing in pain, bothered him. Yet at the same time, it made him want to explode. When he was halfway out, Sesshomaru pushed right back in, just as slow, letting her virgin ass get used to him first. Fuck, everything about her was so tight, so sweet, so fucking incredible!!

"Let go…just feel," he soothed.

Yeah, she was feeling alright, feeling his large cock stretching her tiny virgin asshole to the max. The water running down her back stung her, making her groan in pain.

"Let me help you," Sesshomaru offered. Without waiting for her to answer, he moved his hand to play with her nipples. Massaging her well-endowed breast, his other delved into the folds of her pussy. Sesshomaru's fingers slicked with her juices moved in and out, sending waves of pleasure through her body. In no time, her body relaxed and she was moaning from his touch.

While she was distracted with pleasure, Sesshomaru took the opportunity slide his cock out. Slowly he began to move back into her rectum. The feeling of his hard dick filling her anus, while his fingers fucked her pussy, his thumb massaging her clit, sent insatiable waves of orgasmic sensation. She didn't think someone could regulate her body to such pleasure so easily. The combined feelings of his hard dick filling her anus, while his fingers fucked her pussy, and his thumb massaged her clit, all sent insatiable waves of orgasmic sensation. Almost as if he knew every square inches of her body.

"Sesshomaru, oh God, oh God, oh God," she pleaded and cried out in rapture. Her body let loose such strong muscular contractions. She would have bucked against the tile and banged her head if he wasn't holding onto her tightly.  
She was still cumming on his hand, when he pinched her clit, and implanted his cock all the way to the hilt of her body. Her pained filled pleasure pierced her body as she cried, convulsing as , when her orgasm carried her away. She felt like she was in the eye of a tornado. Lindsey was mindless, as her gaze spun frantically when his cock vibrated.

"Uhhh…" Sesshomaru groaned , as his cock was still pulsating like a monstrous heartbeat, sending jets after jets of white liquid up her rectum. His sudden thrust pinned her against the tile, the shower washing over them, while his cock continued to shoot. Having her face flat against the tile, She was panting like she'd run an Olympic marathon as she laid flat against the tile. It felt like forever had passed, until he finally pressed his weight against her and together their hearts beat rhythmically against each other.

Stepping out of the shower he helped dry her off. Her legs were weary and tired, so he carried her to his kitchen for a drink - a break. He remembered she seemed to favor beer from the last time he saw her. She smiled, blushing a little, taking the beer from his hand. The fact that she had this secret of who she really was made her giddy inside. She imagined this was what Batman felt like. It thrilled her. She loved it. Lindsey could cared less that he was loose, fucking whatever pussy pranced his way. People might look upon her as being careless, reckless, destructive even, but who gives a shit. She concluded. When the sex this good, nothing else mattered.

He returned from wherever he went minutes later, his body was naked and sculpted like a piece of art. Something DaVinci had left behind from the Rennaisance, walking, talking, and fucking. She felt her pussy itch again.

He settled into a chair across from her, staring straight into her eyes. He said nothing, just stared.. His gaze moved in slow motion down her face, and toward her neck. She could visibly see his eyes circling her nipple before he brought it them back up to where her eyes were.

Lindsey took the beer in her hand, but instead of drinking it, she slid the long thin neck into her mouth. Amused, he smiled at her.. She pulled the glass out of her mouth slowly, trailing her tongue along the long length. Lindsey tossed her head back bringing the bottle to her lips again as she rose from the chair. She didn't breathe when she chugged the bitter liquid down her throat, as she made her way toward his chair.

Setting the empty bottle onto the dining table, she looked at him and smiled when she saw that he was actively stroking his hard cock again. Tossing one leg over him, she grabbed his cock in hand, steadying herself with the other hand. She guided him into her wet, wanting pussy.

He took her on the chair--which easily supported even the weight of two vigorous lovers. She sat naked on his lap, her plump white breasts bobbing before him like juicy apples as she slid up and down his cock. Her inner muscles squeezed him, and he groaned.

"Ah, you're killing me, my lovely girl. But don't stop." He settled his hands on her waist helping her along. She leaned forward, her tits were now within reach of his lips. He latched onto one almond-ripe nipple and suckled greedily.

Her breath caught in her throat, as a sharp and sweet pain darted within her. A wave of passion greater than any she'd known swept over her, and she came. He continued to nip and bit bite her nipple, his fingers were pinching at the other roughly.

Lindsey flung her head back and gripped his shoulders, clinging to him. As the last ripple faded away, she fell forward, tears springing from her eyes.

And so, throughout the day they fucked.

Lindsey's stamina astounded him. She was able to keep up with him, a DaiYokai as they fucked all over his apartment.

His skill delighted her, the more he made her cum, the more she wanted it. She allowed him to fuck her any way he wanted. She hollered loudly when he pounded into her ass, while his fingers dug into her pussy. Then he switched, dragging his cock in and out of her pussy, while filling her anus with three of his large fingers. And as he fucked her, he gave her a few slaps, much lighter this time, on her ass between thrusts.

It was such a fucking erotic rush!!

They were fucking on the couch when he pulled out and told her to suck his cock so she could taste herself on him. She wasn't sure how she could handle his size, it seemed to have grown each time she saw him. But since she loved cock she took him in her mouth. Lindsey let her tongue glide along the bottom of his shaft, tasting herself on him. Tasting his leftover semen along his shaft. It was dirty, so nasty, so good.

He continued to fill her mouth with his cock and she sucked gently applying pressure with her tongue until he could no longer manage the pleasure. Pre come trickled down her throat as his hands tangled in her hair, guiding her motions, moving faster with each stroke. Then Sesshomaru rewarded her with a warm load of cum. Her body limp, she fell to the kitchen floor.

He had wrung her out, so he let her sleep for several hours.

When the sky was a dark blanket, he mounted her again, his vigor overwhelming her. The bed shook with the force of his thrusts. Clawed hands cupped her breasts, kneading them, and lightly pinching her nipples.

Lindsey whimpered. As her climax struck her like an electric spark, she called aloud his name and collapsed upon the mattress.

"Seeessssshhhhooommmmaaaarrruu!!!" He loved that. He loved it so much, he exploded his seeds into her.

Sesshomaru rolled off her and lay on his back. He drew the miko's limp, satiated body to his and stroked her. A thin sheen of sweat glistened on their skin. The smell of sex filled the room, he had expected it; he inhaled a long breath of it, his scent mixing with hers. He could never get enough of it.

They lay there, their limbs entwined, and drowsed the few hours left until dawn. When he awoke, his satisfied miko was no where to be found.

_Lindsey huh?_ The DaiYokai thought briefly, shaking his head as he rose from bed to greet the new day.

.

.

For rOo.... ^_~

.

.This chapter is short on reviews.....so** REVIEW IT DARN IT!!!!**~~~^_^


	4. Luck

A/N: I'm done warning you. It only gets worse or better, depending on how you look at it. But no matter what, it's filthy, disgusting and raunchy. LEMONS, LIMES, CITRUS, SEX!!!!! Read at your own risk!

.

**I'd like to wholeheartedly thank nekomimimode for correcting my horrible grammar. And also for adding/critiquing parts of this story. without her you guys would be reading some weird crap out, poor grammar sex story so make sure ya thank her for it!!!!**

.

.

**Role Play: Part Four: Luck **

It seemed like no matter what she did, Kagome's appetite for sex grew with each passing day. Thoughts of being taken by the Yokai again continuously filtered through her mind, distracting her from her school and work. But it wasn't just the thoughts of him that aroused her. Any sexual thoughts would make her panties wet.

The other day she stopped at the mall, and ended up spending more than an ample amount of money on just underwear alone because she constantly had to change them. Her wetness was becoming a bother after they had dried, making it uncomfortable for her to be in. On an average day, she would change her panties about five times or more. It was becoming ridiculous, she realized it, but she couldn't find a way to stop it. She really didn't want to stop. It was like a high that she couldn't get off of. She craved it. All she wanted to do was have sex - she needed to have sex.

Needed it like she needed her very beating of her heart to live.

Fantasy after fantasies flooded her conscious and subconscious psyche. Her latest fantasy was to be taken by more than one man, youkai, whatever as long as their cocks were hard and big. She wanted them all at the same time; to fill every single orifice on her body. She was going to make sure that all of her fantasies were fulfilled until she was satisfied.

Kagome strolled into the large foyer of the hotel, knowing there was some kind of seminar going on. She had seen his picture in the news, and knew that her DaiYokai would be there. Kagome couldn't picture herself getting fucked all ways without him.

The event was a big seminar, and was being held at a high-end hotel. Kagome was meticulous with her looks this time, and had picked out a brilliant crimson red dress. The dress had halter straps embellished with sequins, the pleated bust slightly overlapped and was finished with a full three layer chiffon skirt. The dress came 8 inches up from her knees. She would turn heads no doubt, and it was exactly her intentions. She matched it with silver stilettos, straightened her long black hair that she purposely shape-shifted so that the tip touched right at her ass.

Kagome's face still held some of her same physical qualities. She kept the same shape and color of her eyes, but she made her lips slightly fuller making them more kissable. Not that she was small before, but she gave her breast a boost anyway, making it a small D cup. Adding platinum blonde hair to give her the Marilyn Monroe look; Kagome was sure that she would knock every single man off his feet with just a glimpse of her.

It was going to be a thrilling evening.

Walking into the seminar, among the groups of people her targets weren't hard to pick out. Eying a gorgeous hanyou with very familiar silver hair, she chose him as number two from her DaiYokai. Then there was a dark haired Yokai that she thought was handsome as well. His long mid-back black hair matched hers, smooth and shiny like a dark silk blanket.

She was at the bar, swirling her martini in its glass when the two approached. She felt their heated eyes on her, and flashed them a seductive alluring smile. With all their might the two sealed their lips, swallowing hard so they wouldn't drool in public. Their attempt to greet her was deserted when she rose from her seat, drank the rest of her half-filled martini, and left. Looking down at where she set her martini glass, they saw her room key. Picking up the key, Inuyasha wanted to run after her, assuming she'd forgotten it. He stopped in his tracks when she turned her head over her shoulder, narrowed her eyes and smiled, licking her lips.

"Looks like it's our lucky night, mutt." Koga remarked.

Making her way towards the elevator to her suite, Kagome spotted the DaiYokai by the concierge's desk and as she passed by the desk she had flared her pheromones directly at him. He immediately had cancelled whatever he was doing and followed her essence. Like a game of cat and mouse, she moved from one area to the next leaving a trail of her scent behind for him to follow. She knew he was a dog demons, and just like dogs, he liked to chase things.

Kagome waited in the room for her Yokai. She sat patiently on the lounge chaise, in the large suite looking out the window. She then began to sense him nearby, the louder his steps got, the more her heart raced. She wasn't sure how he would handle the other two males, but she knew if he bailed at least she still had two handsome men to play with. She was loving her powers more and more each day.

The DaiYokai was first to arrive.

She had left the door ajar so that he could enter without the keys, and without the need to knock. She wanted him to see her exactly how she had positioned herself for him. Kagome had extended her left leg straight, while her right one bent, making the skirt of her dress fall closer to her thighs. She rested her right arm on that leg, arching her back so her breasts were more eye-catching. She wanted him to see her exactly how she sat, when he entered the room .

Entering the Suite and closing the door, Sesshomaru's eyes rested on the large lounge chaise. Against the green brocade of the chaise, her body glowed like gold. He felt an active twitch in his cock. Sesshomaru walked toward her, but she didn't turn her head to greet him, nor made any inclination that she knew he was there.

She didn't move from her position until he heard a click at the door, and there now stood InuYasha and Koga. They all looked at each other dumbfounded for half a second before directing all their gazes back toward her. It was then she shifted her legs, lowering her raised knee. Turning toward them; she parted her legs the smell of her sex was now reaching their noses; Inu Yasha let out a loud gasp, while Koga moaned slightly, and Sesshomaru growled.

Slowly and deliberately, she raised her hands and placed them on her own breasts, pressing them together so that they were now spilling over the cut of the dress.

Sesshomaru stood like the other two and watched. A part of him, wanted no part of this. Yet he couldn't move, truthfully he didn't want to move. He watched as she reached behind her neck, and with a flick of her wrist, the straps fell off revealing her voluptuous breasts. Her fingers reached down, feeling the supple skin. She began to manipulate her nipples until they were like diamonds, small and hard. Pinching them hard, her body arched up into her own hands as she let out a loud moan.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a horny, slutty, little bitch here boys" Sesshomaru announced and the other two nodded their head in agreement.

_Silence! I did not give you permission to speak! And when I do, you shall not speak to your Priestess with such little respect! _ Her lips never moved, they heard not a sound coming from her form but her powers were undeniable, working its way deep into their psyche. The three stood frozen in place, their free-will no longer existed as they surrendered to her.

Kagome flared scent of her wetness out across the room like a demon flaring his youki. She knew the three could smell it, and were shocked from the sudden wave of arousal filing every core of their being.

Kagome reveled in the power of controlling the three men with the power of her sex. She loved the feeling of dominating them, and making a powerful DaiYokai drool and pitch a large tent in his trousers. She had them trapped with her power, and knew they would do whatever bidding she wanted.

"Undress…" she whispered and like obedient pets, they began to fumble their clothes off. Amused she watched their shaky fingers undo their buttons, from their belts and pants. When Kouga moved toward her she raised her hand to stop him. "Watch," she ordered and obediently he halted his steps.

She began to slowly trail her hands from her breasts to her belly, she brought them together over her belly button then headed towards her mons.

She knew what they wanted, and she was going to be a slow tease; making sure that they were insane before they could have her. They watched and hankered for her to slip those long slender manicured fingers into her wet pussy. Sliding her hand down she gave them half of what they wanted. With her fingers she parted the lips like petals for them, to see the deep riches within. Their cocks ached watching her, but at the same it was a mesmerizing sight. The anticipation was fever pitch as they were all waiting for her to beckon them to fuck her. Never had they seen such exquisite beauty in such an erotic setting.

"Do you want me to fuck myself?" she asked sexily.

They all nodded, earning a satisfied grin from her lips. Usually she just wanted a fat cock to bury itself into her, but today she wanted more than that . The power to control them was more thrilling at the moment, and she was going to use it to her full satisfaction

Kagome looked down at herself and then back at them, before sliding her finger into her wet cunt. They watched mesmerized as she added one finger, to the next until she was shoving four of her little fingers inside of her. The men were now actively stroking their hard-ons, while she was actively pumping her hand in and out of her wet pussy. Her other hand began squeezing and massaging her ripe tits, and she was now moaning and writhing in her seat.

Sesshomaru was the first to approach her and at this point she didn't bother to stop him. He knelt down beside her, and he slowly and gently pulled her fingers from her wanting pussy. The scent that came off of her was like sweet heavenly perfume, and he loved taking in every bit of it. Staring into her eyes, his finger began to trace up and down her swollen pussy lips. They trailed around her snug opening before sliding just one finger in. Gasping at the effect, her hand reached down to touch his huge cock. The Dai growled, sealing her lips with his as her fingers brushed back and forth softly.

When he released her mouth from his breathless kiss, he leaned into her ear and whispered, "Sesshomaru, will be the only name you shall call for when you cum, _Priestess..._ "

Kagome snickered. She liked the fact that he would not surrender to her powers without a fight. She loved the thrill that he was so dominant, comanding, and most of all, Kagome loved submitting to such a domineering figure.

"And Cheryl, will be the name that you will call when you enter the realms of ecstasy, Dai..." She purred, licking all around the rims of her pouty lips.

_I've got better use for smart mouth of yours... _ Sesshomaru instantly filled her mouth with his cock. He shoved it as far as he could into her mouth, stretching all of the corners of her lips.

The moans and growls of the other two watching was imminent. They watched as her finger called for them to come over. Inu Yasha settled next to her on the lounge, and she pulled her lips away from Sesshomaru's cock. Reaching beneath her spread thighs, she grasped Inu Yasha thick cock and guided it to her waiting pussy. She slowly she sank on it, just a few inches enough to coat the tip of his cock with her cream.

She moaned, her eyes never leaving Sesshomaru gaze while he watched her at work. Lifting herself off of his cock, she angled her body positioning the head of his cock at the tight entrance of her ass. She heard Inu Yasha suck in his breath, as she began to slowly lower herself.

With a low throaty moan, she took in all of InuYasha's cock. It was so thick inside of her that the pleasure danced with pain. Wrapping his arms around her, he leaned back into the chair pulling her with him. Inu Yasha moved his hands reaching under her thighs, spreading her legs wider. Sesshomaru moved and positioned his cock at her entrance, while Kouga had already slipped his cock into her mouth.

"Do you want your pussy filled, bitch?" Sesshomaru asked with his huge cock just outside of her entrance. Pulling Kouga's cock out of her mouth, she stroked it with her hand.

"Yes!" Kagome cried.

"Yes what?"

"Yes I want your cock in my pussy" When he glared at her she added, "Pleasseeee! I can't take it anymore. Use me, fuck me, fill me!!!"

Using his hands he pulled her swollen pussy lips open, noticing that the entrance of her sex was dripping with wanton thirst. While InuYasha's cock pumped in and out of her ass from below, Sesshomaru inched himself slowly into her pussy with his dick. Her screams of ecstasy were muffled by Kouga's cock filling her mouth.

Inch by inch he continued to slide in, forcing himself inside of her. She was so unbearably full with InuYasha's cock in her ass, it made it so hard for Sesshomaru to get his cock into her tight sex. He could hear the sound of her pussy stretching and tearing slightly over the sounds of all their grunts, and moans of rapture. He watched as Kouga threw his head back closing his eyes, lost in the feeling her warm mouth around his cock.

Sesshomaru's cock finally slid all the way in and he stilled. Inu Yasha continued to work her ass, while he finally made a place inside of her. Kagome yanked her head from Kouga's throbbing cock and sucked in a large breath of air – as if she had been under water for hours and was in desperate need of oxygen in her being.

The wolf demon bent down, taking her breast into his mouth; one hand stroking his large cock while the other kneaded and pleased her free tit. His mouth at her nipples was relentless: sucking, biting, nibbling, and lapping. The constant pleasure and pain from her nipples, only made the fullness of her pussy that much more delightful.

Kami all, she loved the feeling of two cocks rocking in and out of her, pressing into every part of her insides. Intertwined and fused at their sexes, it was as if they were all one. Kagome repositioned herself, and braced her legs against Sesshomaru's shoulders, reaching her hands behind and gripping onto InuYasha's shoulders to anchor herlself. She began to slowly ride their dicks, fucking herself on both of them. Low moans escaped both men as her tight body continued to ride up and down. Knowing her well enough by now, Sesshomaru pressed his thumb on her clit.

Instantly she crashed, her orgasm flooded over her, making her body glow pretty lavender. Gripping her hips he held her still, drilling his cock deep inside while Inu Yasha fucked her ass good and hard. She was still twitching, writhing, screaming when Kouga muted her with his cock. The power of her orgasm so strong, the sound of her gurgling on his cock made the wolf demon explode. His wash of semen filled her mouth, exploding like a geyser, bursting out the sides of her lips. Kagome swallowed a bit then opened her mouth like a goblet, some landing in her mouth while the rest sprayed over toward her cheeks.

"Fuck! Yessssss!" Kouga cried as his cock continued to pulsate, and continued coming into her mouth. "Bitch you're baaaaaddd" Kouga commented as her tongue darted about licking and savoring the taste of him. With one last swallow and a moan, she flashed him a dirty smile.

The sight of Kouga coming on her face, and the combined scent of it mixed with her arousal sent the hanyou into oblivion. His cock spurted its own juices, intermittently ejecting up jets of creamy cum into her tight ass. While InuYasha's cock twitched in the confines of her ass; she burst once more her orgasm sweeping over her. Sesshomaru prolonged her voyage into the realms of heaven by driving his cock hard and fast into her cunt once more.

"GOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDD YYYYYEEEEEEEESSSSSS!!" She screeched at the top of her lungs. The DaiYokai picked up his pace, fucking her as hard and fast as his body allowed. The fast stimulation set him free, sending wave after wave of milky liquid into her snatch.

It felt like forever before she came off her high. Liquid cream began to trickle out of her lower orifices, when Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha finally removed their fat cocks out of her ass and pussy.

She laid her body collapsed boneless against Inu Yasha chest. Her eyelids could only lift themselves halfway when she turned her gaze toward Sesshomaru. He was still panting from his orgasm, as were the other two.

"You're the best fuck I've ever had!" she heard Inu Yasha whispered against her ear. Kagome smirked haughtily before pushing herself off his chest and letting the dress slide off of her body. Before Kagome could initiate what she wanted next, Kouga's mirthful voice announced his own agenda.

"It looks like it's about our time to take matters into our own hands boys" Looking over at Inu Yasha, the hanyou already wore a large grin of approval.

"You two have fun." Sesshomaru announced heading toward the bathroom. He could hear the Miko's nervous heartbeat. Perhaps she was in for more than she bargained, he resolved as he closed the bathroom door for a fresh shower. He too had plans of his own of what he was going to do to that little sexy body of hers, but not right now.

Kagome took a couple of steps backwards; a gasp escaped her throat when the back of her legs hit the bed. The wolf Yokai and the hanyou were approaching her slowly; their eyes flickered red as they neared her. She realized that they were taking their time, walking toward her like hungry lions approaching its prey. As her eyes scanned their bodies up and down, she wasn't really sure what they had in mind. Smirking she knew that whatever it was they had planned, she was going to enjoy every second of it. Over the past few months, her powers had multiplied exponentially, and if needed she could easily take the two out and make her escape.

That is, if that DaiYokai didn't get involved.

In a blink of an eye both the wolf Yokai and the hanyou were by her side. Grabbing her chin sharply breaking her gathered thoughts, Kouga yanked her face so that she was staring into his eyes. She noticed he took a moment to scan her face over and as if she could read his thoughts, she realized that he was shocked at her face up close. She had purposely kept most of her normal features this time.

Kouga didn't realized that he was staring at the Miko for a while, mesmerized by her natural beauty, until InuYasha's aroused groan brought him back to the matter at hand.

"It's about time, you do what we tell you, little Miko." Kouga rasped in her ears. Her eyes widened when he called her 'Miko', Kagome hadn't expected anyone to know that she was a Miko. Then again the thought never really crossed her mind that Yokai's senses were much more sensitive than humans. Sesshomaru's triumphant grin flashed through her mind, making her heart rapidly thrusts against her chest.

'Does he know, it had been me all this time?!' she wondered.

Her fear was quickly diminished as she felt Kouga's hand on her shoulder pressing her down. "On your knees bitch!" He commanded, adding more pressure to his grip. Not wanting the night to take the wrong turn, Kagome did as was told. Succumbing to Kouga's force she bent her knees, lowering herself on the floor.

"Now do what you were made for, and put that pretty mouth of yours to good use" he commanded. She complied, taking his shaft in her hands. Like magic it twitched in her palms, and Kagome could feel the heat of his blood rushing there answering to her touch. Slowly his cock hardened in her grasp without her even doing anything. Now it was the Miko who smirked with glory as she slowly raised her eyelids to look at the wolf.

Letting out a purposeful moan, Kagome scooted herself closer to the tip of his cock. She could feel Inu Yasha's eager stare on her back, scanning her body up and down as she flicked the head of Kouga's cock with her tongue. Like an impatient child, Kouga's frustrated groan escaped his chest and rumbled against her ears.

Silly wolf, to think he has any control….I will play your game. She thought to herself as she watched Kouga's hands reach for her.

"Enough of this shit" he announced grabbing both sides of her upper arms. Swiftly he tossed her onto the bed.

"Ah!" Acting surprised she moaned, as she landed on the bed.

"Huh.." Kouga smirked. "Roll over, face down, and ass up bitch!" His tone of voice was authoritative. She knew she could have to wolf on his knees fulfilling her every whim, but she was having too much fun. So instead Kagome showed a visual pout, blinking her eyes slowly like a spoiled child. Obeying she crawled on the bed like a cat before she stretched her body and arched her back. Kagome shifted her hip slowly parting her knees a bit, giving them the perfect view of her pussy and ass.

"Does this meet your approval, my master?" she cooed and Kouga wanted to cum right then.

He was literally drooling as his greedy eyes scanned her body, admiring the subtle skin that was smoother than silk. Pressing her head down onto the bed, making her breasts squished making the left nipple protrude over to the side. Her golden hair splayed over the dark bedding like a bright sunlight against a dark evening sky. The contrast was beautiful. She was a wanton dream who'd come to life and he couldn't believe his luck to have the opportunity to fuck such a fine pussy.

Kouga was mesmerized, and seemed to be frozen in place until he noticed her finger crawling down her flat stomach. Her palm spread over her sex, sensually rubbing herself while she moaned. The wolf swallowed hard. Her index finger called him to come and he obeyed, his authority had somehow been stripped and she now had complete control over his will.

"Whatever you do, please don't put that big cock in my pussy…" Kagome moaned her voice whiny in the most seductive of manner while she 'begged'. Like a moth to a flame, he did just that, probing his way between her folds.

"Please noo…" Kagome continued her fake surrender. Kouga was still slowly inching his dick into her cunt.

"Shit!" Inu Yasha cursed under his breath as he watched. Only then did she flash him a glance.

Her eyes wide and pleading; it called out to the hanyou's most primitive urge. Sliding his hand into her luscious hair, he yanked her head up while her body began to thrust back and forth from Kouga's drilling cock. He pulled her up with enough force so that she rose on her palms. Leaning down, Inu Yasha took her lips and suckled them. Kagome parted her lips obediently while he drove his tongue inside. His gentle kiss began to take a violent turn when he continuously thrust his hard tongue into her mouth, ravaging every corner of her hot cavern. Kagome whimpered and the hanyou lost his mind. Pulling away abruptly from savaging her mouth, he then drilled his cock into her throat.

"Taste your ass, you horny little slut!" He was hard and rough, making her gag uncomfortably. Inu Yasha allowed her to cough her discomfort before driving his dick right back into her mouth.

While he continued to thrust into her mouth he reached his hands under her, grabbing her breast roughly. Inu Yasha squeezed the hefty amount of fat in his palms with such eagerness and greed; it was as if it was his last time touching a woman's tit.

The combined sensation of her pussy being pounded crudely by the wolf, her mouth stretching from the hanyou's cock, along with the rough groping of her tit, was all painful. Her body was being used like a ragged doll. While both the hanyou and the wolf was scratching their itching dick, and their achy balls. They were using her cunt, mouth, and her heated flesh as their relief.

Kagome's gurgles of discomforts and moans of her mouth being filled excited them more. By the speed in which Inu Yasha was pumping his hanyou meat in and out of her mouth, she could barely breathe. Kouga added to the sound of his hips meeting her ass, by spanking her every time his flesh met hers. InuYasha's claws raked against her tit and nipple, all of these sensations sent her into another realm that she couldn't even recognized.

_YEEESSS!!! _ She wanted to scream.

_HARDER!!! FASTER!!! _ Kagome wanted to beg, but her mouth being so stuffed that only the loud 'uh uh uh' was vibrating from her chest. She had been rendered speechless.

Instinctively, she wanted to reach her hand over and play with her throbbing clit, but the forces of the two fucking her was so rough and hard. She had to keep both hands on the bed to brace herself from their intrusion. Not that it really mattered because the impact of Kouga's assault on her pussy sent her body vibrating into an orgasm like no other. It seemed like the more she fucked, the harder she came.

As tears from the lack of air formed around her eyes, Inu Yasha yanked her head up continuing fucking her mouth. His lust filled eyes bore deep into hers while he fisted his hands in her golden locks. Like a movie playing in slow motion, Inu Yasha watched as her body was thrust forward by Kouga's penis battering. Simultaneously he jabbed his hips forward wedging his cock into her mouth, almost cutting off her air supply.

"That's right bitch, swallow my cock whole" he grinded through his fangs while he propelled his hips forward once again. Muffled moans rumbled from her form, as her eyes widened and tits jiggled at his continued assault. The continued pummeling of both her pussy and mouth played slowly through his mind, providing sudden and intense flames of rapture through his being.

He pumped into her mouth.

Once.

Twice then exploded.

Closing his eyes, Inu Yasha let the surge of active orgasm move turbulently from one cell of his body to the next. Ending at the tip of his cock's head, where the sensation was so raw the gush of his seed combined with her hot lips was like liquid fire on his flesh.

"Uh, YEEEAAAHHHH!!!" he roared. Never had the hanyou had an orgasm as intense as the current of pleasure rippling through every single cell on his body.

Kagome was still gagging as she was trying to move the massive amount of cum in her mouth down her throat. Inu Yasha was still groaning and holding on to her as he continued to burst in her mouth, amused he watched as some streamed out of her mouth. His fingers were still tangled in her hair, as his eyes turned red as he stared at the distressed and pleasured look on her face. It was precious.

InuYasha's cock slowly relaxed, and he proceeded to sluggishly pull out of her mouth; a thin thread of cum was still dangling from the slit of his cock and her lips. Kagome extended her tongue and licked it off her lip, receiving a pleased chuckle from the hanyou.

From behind, Kouga's cock continued to plunge deep into her. Kagome's head fell forward and her eyes closed, as she clutched the bed to steady herself against the force of his thrusts. His hand moved from toying with her nipple, to down between her legs to play with her clit. She felt the blood rush through her body, as her legs began to tingle and weaken. He continued pounding away, and with each plunge his balls smacked her ass. She was in total ecstasy, and when she came it was with an intensity of a rogue wave. The rush through her body was so strong she thought she was going to collapse. She convulsed around him with a small cry, sending him into his own orgasmic release. Kouga pulled her toward him, and she felt him pulse inside as he came with a deep groan. Kouga exploded inside of her like a volcanic eruption; hot, molten liquid, expelling at irregular intervals as his cock jerked, and his semen thrashing up her channel.

Sesshomaru coming out of his shower watched as the three drained bodies lay carelessly across the large bed. The mixture of semen, pussy juice, and exhausted body fluid engulfed the room. Running his fingers through his damp hair, the DaiYokai decided that he'd had enough of the gangbang. His movements didn't even stir the air as he got dressed and left her there, intertwined between his half-brother and the wolf demon.  
_  
Miko, your appetite is insatiable. I will see to it that you are thoroughly sated, _ he thought with a pleased smile. The elevator ding as the hard metal doors rumbled open. He stepped inside and pressed the L for 'lobby'........ _Cheryl...._ the DaiYokai chuckled thinking of her new name.

.

~Ts. **~~~~~REVIEWS...faster!! and I'll post sooner! ^_^ ~~~thanks!  
**


	5. Sandwiched

**Chapter 5: Sandwiched**

* * *

**MUST READ**

**.  
**

I have to thank my beta **nekomimimode** for taking SOOO much of her busy life schedule to work on this story with me. She literally SLAVED over it so make sure you guys thank her as well.

You know I love all my readers/reviewers! But I especially love my Beta Slave. I adore her! So….

**WE** hope that you found this chapter enjoyable and leave **US **lots and **LOTS** of reviews! **Yay for reviews! **

**.**

**.**

**AN: All characters are legal consenting age. NO MINORS! ~Ts  
**

**.**

**.**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Chapter 5: Sandwiched.  
.**

.

**_teen·ag·er (tēn'ā'j_****_ə_****_r) Pronunciation Key n. A person between the ages of 13 and 19; an adolescent._**

"Miss" a familiar voice called to her while she was putting a book 'on hold' away. Turning around she stopped for a second as golden eyes pierced through her sights. Pulling herself together Kagome smiled, sliding the book against the back of the shelf. She rose to greet the Dai.

"Yes. Can I help you?" She offered with her usual customer service tone.

"These will do. And they are gifts, so would you mind properly securing them as such?" Sesshomaru asked, holding some books in his hands.

"No, not at all sir." With a smile she took the books from him. She was looking down at the book and noticed they were all Hisashi Isao's Karma Sutra series.

Sesshomaru watched as the Miko's blood flooded, her cheeks began to glow a rosy pink. Dressed in a frumpy pair of slacks and loose blouse, her hair was tied in a ponytail with a few strands falling across her face. She also had on a pair of 'librarian' glasses, making her look far more different than any of the other images she had morphed into.

Feeling his eyes on her, Kagome kept to herself chanting _'he doesn't know'_ over and over in her mind as she continued to scan the books. "Will that be all?" Kagome asked, lifting her eyelids to catch the DaiYokai staring intently at her – just as he had that day in his kitchen.

"No, there are these items to go along with the books. I'm afraid it would have to be a bit of trouble for you since they are three separate gifts" Sesshomaru announced, as she looked at him with curious eyes.

Setting the items on the counter, his fingers carefully picked each of the trinkets and set them on top of each of the books. The first book he laid a novelty navel ring. The second, he laid a small replica of an antique hand mirror. On the third book, a pair of silver hoop earrings - he remembered she'd worn one that day at the restaurant. Lastly, he set a Chanel lipstick in Rouge Hydrabase creme lipstick - the exact one she wore that night in the hotel.

"It's no trouble" she smiled. "If you don't mind waiting, it's going to take about 15 minutes while I get them wrapped."

"Very well" Flicking his wrist over, Sesshomaru glanced at his watch.

He stood surveying the little book store with its amenities. Over in one corner was a small coffee counter with another sales girl taking orders from various customers. On the other side, there were small tables and chairs for customers to sit and read if they needed to. It reminded him very much of a 'Borders' store he'd visited in the States. Of course, the place was much smaller, more hometown friendly and not as loud. It was a nice little niche store, and different, but it seemed to work.

"Would you like some cards to go with your gifts sir?" Kagome asked offering a tray of tiny 'to and from' labels.

"Yes."

"Which ones?" She pushed the tray a little further out toward him.

"You do the honor of choosing them for me, as this Sesshomaru knows nothing of the ladies' tastes."

Giving him an odd look, Kagome grabbed the three nearest cards out and set them on the table. Putting the tray back in its place, she picked up the pen and joked. "You don't want me to have to write your note for you too, do you?"

"You've read my mind," pausing, he looked at her name tag "Ka…go…me." Each syllable was pronounced slowly purposely, making her feel the heat of his breath moved across her skin. She swallowed hard.

"Okay then, who should I have it made out to sir?"

"Sesshomaru will do." He grabbed her hand before the pen could touch the card. Startled she looked at him. "I meant, that would be for the _'from'_ line - not _'to'_" he corrected.

Even though she knew that, Kagome nodded and began to write his name in the 'from' line. She looked up at him when she was done writing his names on the tag; he then proceeded with the rest of the names for his cards.

"Monique" he said, pushing the first package over. "Tara New" the second package followed. "Lindsey," he pushed the third package over. "And…if I remembered correctly, Cheryl."

By now, the pen in her hand shook violently as she stared at him. Dropping it on the counter, she looked over to see her assistant returning from lunch.

"Excuse me," Kagome muttered and left. Sesshomaru stood with a victorious smirk on his face.

Entering her office, Kagome sucked in a long breath of air. She needed time to gather her thoughts together, hiding in her office until she was certain that Sesshomaru had left. She was still debating whether or not he really knew who she was or was he testing her? Of course she knew that he knew she was a priestess, but had he always known all those times that they'd fucked?

Burying her face in her palms, she growled angrily. "Great, he probably thinks I'm some kind of slut…" well, you're sort of ….her conscience argued. "Arrrggg…" she groaned. "Okay, pull yourself together. So what? It was just…." _Nothing, _she said in her mind as she stood up to resume her work.

Coming out toward the cashier's counter she noticed that he was gone, and that the three gifts were still there.

"The gentleman said that you knew the customers and would deliver the gifts to them" the other sales girl informed her.

Looking at each of the gifts, she noticed that he'd added his own business card to every package. Taking one of them out of the cellophane papers, she felt moisture in the back. Turning the card around, she saw that he'd written his personal number on it as well.

"Read me…" he wrote in ancient Miko training language. A smile spread across her face as she tucked the card back in its place and carried the gifts to her office. It would be the last time she would manage the store.

.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

.

The first time Kagome called him she was so nervous, she swore that he could hear the thumping of her heart through the phone lines. Luckily, he was quite casual about it and calmed her nerves over the fact of being embarrassed. She invited him over for dinner that weekend and they both agreed that what they were getting into was a no commitment relationship.

It would be a no strings attached relationship, and it was exactly what she wanted.

Originally he had wanted to tie her down and torture her - for having invited other players into his game. His intricate plan on sedating her then handcuffing her to her own bed - spread eagle - flew out the door as soon as he stepped into her house. She didn't wait for them to have dinner, she wanted him. She wanted his cock and she got just that. As soon as the front door closed, she dropped to her knees and took his cock into her warm cavern.

Like a puppet on strings, his cock jumped up and swelled in her mouth. She directed his cock however she wanted to her satisfaction, and he made no attempt to stop her. Especially when he looked through her wide open window, and saw the neighboring man staring at him with obvious envy. Heightening his arousal in her mouth.

For the few times that he'd fucked her, Kagome had known him like she knew the back of her hand. Swirling her tongue on his cock, she forced a reserved moan from his lips. Flitting her tongue between the slit of his head, he inhaled deeply from the pleasure she was inflicting on him. He growled baring his fangs down onto his bottom lip to postpone his much eager orgasm, while her hand expertly rolled his balls in her palm.

'By the Kami,' he thought to combust right then and there.

Sesshomaru had summoned up whatever will power that was left in him, and fisted a handful of her locks and literally_ dragged_ her, like a caveman - _by the hair_ - into the bedroom. Where he fucked her like there was no tomorrow. She liked it rough and he made sure she got plenty of it. Sesshomaru was sure that her screams of pain and pleasure was heard blocks away if not miles.

Over the months her sexual appetite was as if she had the libido of a teenage boy. She would rather fuck all day, rather than leave the house to go anywhere or do anything. On more than one occasion, the DaiYokai fulfilled her of that. He'd fuck her sideways, from behind, and any other position that he could take her in. He'd fuck her while she was in the shower, he even fucked her while she was on the phone with her mother.

It was so dirty. It was so thrilling - the fact that she had to hold back her moans and screams as he drilled his massive man meant into her tight cunt.

Together they read the Karma Sutra and tried every single position in the books, and then they even added some of their own. She loved to stare at his naked body when he walked with confidence around her house, or the hotel they were fucking in, even his master bedroom, anywhere! Most of all, she loved to worship every single inch of his that naked body, and would willingly serve his cock until he was sated and panting.

Sesshomaru had completed his task of fulfilling his Miko thoroughly. He loved the fact that each time he saw her she smelled of him. So much of his semen swimming inside of her that it would take a decade for his scent to fade. But from the way things were going, Sesshomaru smirked at the fact that it was going to take much longer than that.

Much much longer.

.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

.

And then one day it happened.

Kagome's insatiable appetite shifted.

She started to get wet and horny when she saw pictures of lewd women, sexy women, or any woman with a beautiful set of tits and round ass. Her last year of college, Kagome continued with her studies and part of her requirement to getting her own teacher's degree was to be a TA for her professors.

She became one and TA'd for her former physics class at her college. There were quite a few pretty young girls in the class, but Kagome kept to herself. She didn't want to get mixed in or involve with anyone from school – especially with her career path.

A 19 year old student by the name of Rin stood out the most for her. She was top of the class, understood everything, and aced every test. When Rin's work began to slip up was Kagome got really concerned; not wanting such talents to go to waste she took it upon herself to confront the young girl.

Rin had explained that she had been severely ill, and wasn't able to concentrate in class because she was always light headed and dizzy. The days that she had missed being sick didn't help her school work either. Reaching out, Kagome gave Rin some of the notes that the professor had given her to TA.

From that point on Rin considered Kagome her life savior, and a good friend. She always stayed close to Kagome, never forgetting Kagome's generosity. She'd told the young girl many times that it wasn't anything important, but Rin kept insisting. Rin bought her coffee, little pastries, and sometime lunch, on a regular basis. Making it an incredibly frustrating experience for Kagome, who didn't want to get involved with anyone from her school.

Persistence prevailed because Kagome surrendered, and became friends with Rin. A friendship that had now lasted past the summer break, and was now into the next semester of school.

These days, Kagome wasn't sure if it was her imagination playing tricks on her, but it seemed as if Rin was actually 'flirting' with her. As the days went by she felt she was becoming so horny for Rin that she was becoming delirious. The more she brushed the teenager off, the more determined Rin seemed to come after her.

Once in a while, Kagome would meet her at a bar near campus, just to have a few drinks and chit-chat. The boys and men were always ogling them, and Kagome completely ignored them. She hadn't wanted to bother with humans due to her new found prejudice against their penis size. Kagome always wanted to be filled fully in the bedroom and she was skeptical that there was anyone that could even come close to Sesshomaru. Tonight as Rin's hands continued to run up and down Kagome's thighs every so often, she decided that she was going to test her theory.

She drove Rin home after a few drinks and before leaving, she gave the girl a good-night kiss with lots of tongue. Then quickly drove off, leaving the girl standing at her front door gawking. Rin masturbated that night, because she was so hot and horny for Kagome.

The madness continued for Rin as Kagome began to dress a little more scantily around her. She also began returning the little flirtatious remarks back at Rin, but she never let it go too far. Kagome had already planned something devious in the back of her mind, and she wanted Rin to be ready when the time came.

The cycle of torture went on for a couple of months, until one night she invited Rin over for dinner. The young girl was more than excited. Her heart was pounding so hard when she entered Kagome's house, she thought it was going to burst.

They ate and drank, Kagome talked mostly about work and school, making Rin even more frustrated. Rin had hoped that being invited over to dinner that Kagome had something else in mind. Yet hours had gone by, and Kagome had yet to make a move on her. Rin wasn't sure if she had too much to drink but soon she found herself being sleepy. She concluded that it was probably the combination and mixture of the alcohol. Seeing that Rin was in no condition to drive home, Kagome offered Rin the master bedroom to rest for awhile and she took it gladly.

.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

.

Rin woke up to the sounds of moans – what seemed like there were more than one voices. What the hell is going on? Rin questioned herself. She raised her eyelids slightly, scanning the room. When she realized that the sound was coming from another room, she opened her eyes staring at the ceiling. She could recognize that voice anywhere and the moaning was clearly coming from Kagome.

"Yesssss, right there…." Rin heard through the wall.

Not being able to resist, she crawled out of bed and quietly made her way toward the slightly opened door. The living room came right into view through the short hallway. Leaning against the door, Rin watched as Kagome was arching her back writhing, while the head of a Yokai dressed with luscious silver hair was buried between her legs. He was topless, and his biceps flexed each time he moved and she could only imagine what his tongue was doing to Kagome's pussy to make her feel so good.

Rin turned her head away for a brief moment, her face burning as she felt the blood rushing to her cheeks from her embarrassment. She wasn't a voyeur, at least she never thought of herself that way. And though she'd explored her own body in private she'd never really had anyone's touch to bring her to her peak. The sound from the living room was burning through her skin, hitting straight to her core. A familiar warm wetness oozed from her center, making her pant. Not being able contain her curiosity, Rin turned her head and peered out the slightly opened door. Kagome's hand dug into the Yokai's head, pulling him closer in between her thighs.

"Ooohhhh….yesss….more Sesshomaru…." Kagome pleaded.

Sesshomaru shifted his hand and his muscle flexed making Rin's pussy twitch. She watched as his finger pumped into Kagome, back and forth while his head never left her center. It wasn't long before she heard Kagome screaming as her orgasm wretched through her form. Like watching a train wreck in slow motion, she couldn't take her eyes off Kagome who was thrusting her body, like a fish flopping around after it had been thrown out of the water. Kagome's mouth opened and closed, gasping for air, while both her hands were burying Sesshomaru's head into her pussy. Just as she was coming off her high, Rin watched as the Yokai rose on his feet and with lightning speed he pulled off his trouser revealing a monster of a cock. Rin's eyes couldn't help but widen, almost popping out of her socket.

Once again, she swallowed the large puddle of drool inside her mouth. Her eyes feasted on Sesshomaru's large dick while he stroked it back and forth fluidly. Kagome raised herself on her elbow, licking her lips at the sight of his cock.

"Mmmm…" Kagome moaned. Sesshomaru was still stroking his cock, choking it to hold back the sensation..."Do you want me to suck your cock?" Kagome asked leaning back while she rubbed her own pussy.

"Yes"

"Yes what?"

"Yes, Priestess" Sesshomaru answered.

"Better. Now, bring that big cock here." She ordered and he obeyed, bringing his cock near her mouth. "And, you're not allowed to cum until I say you can."

"Yes, Priestess," the DaiYokai answered. Rin could see his breath hitch from where she stood when Kagome's tongue touched just the tip of his cock. It bounced in her face. Wrapping both her hands around his cock, Kagome began to suck in his head, taking it in between sucks and licked the tip of his head.

"You're salty, slave. You're not allowed to cum yet!" Kagome directed. A loud growl of dissatisfaction rumbled from the DaiYokai's chest. His hands clenched into fists, piercing the insides with his claws to distract him from erupting. "Very good" Kagome approved taking more of him in. She took about a third of his cock into her mouth, gagging as she tried to take more and more of him in. Her left hand began to play with his sac while her right hand was jacking him with a hard grip.

"RrrrRrrrRrrrr..." rolled from Sesshomaru's lips.

Pulling his cock out of her mouth, Kagome licked the slit of his dick then sucked the head in with earnest. She relaxed her jaw, using her right hand she inched him slowly into her mouth, arching her neck a little bit so that his cock would dip and wiggle its way down her throat. She really wanted to take him all the way to the balls but that could never be. The man was hung like a horse. A giant's horse! Kagome rocked her head slightly back and forth, making the tip of his cock thrash against her throat. She felt his dick pulsating. Not wanting him to release just yet she pinched his nuts lightly, directing his attention elsewhere.

"FUCK!" he cried out in pleasurable torture.

Kagome moans were muffled by Sesshomaru's large cock, her hand continuously stroked his large girth, while her other hand toyed, and caressed his balls. Scraping her nails along the round sac, he threw his head back and growled. Rin jumped back when Sesshomaru's eyes flashed a crimson red, his fangs protruding piercing into his lower lips.

Kagome let his cock popped free with a loud pop. She leaned back into the couch, turning her body over, arching her ass up in the air. "Fuck me, hard. Fuck me go…" before she could even finish her sentence, "Unnnnhhhhh," roared from her lips when he plunged his cock deep into her. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" She cried over and over with his cock drilling into her cunt.

"So tight. So good." Sesshomaru hissed. Grasping his hands around her waist, he pulled her back onto his cock while his hip thrust his large prick forward. The meeting of each thrust, created such a loud slapping sound, Rin couldn't help but want to combust from the scene. Slipping her hand under her clothes she began to massage her dripping wet sex. It was as if she was watching live porn while masturbating. It was thrilling, erotic and so exhilarating. Biting down on her lip to keep herself from moaning at the feeling she was giving herself.

"God, I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" Kagome screamed, as her hips bucked against his.

Sesshomaru pulled her waist back, burying his cock into her sheath while she bucked and moaned. Her slick pussy was now dripping with her own cum. Sesshomaru's grunted, his claws pressing into her skin, almost breaking through. He slowed his pace, dragging in and out slowly, delaying his ache to release.

"Cum in my pussy, I want you to cum in my pussy right now!" Kagome hollered, as he continued drilling into her walls. Not needing to wait any longer, Sesshomaru buried himself to the hilt of the tunnel, and then exploded. Rapidly clenching and releasing while his hot lava swarmed her insides, like a flooded river.

Shaking from the intensity of his orgasm Sesshomaru's knees quaked, collapsing with the weight of his body and he fell forward. His hands gripped the back of the couch to support himself, so that he would not crush Kagome.

At the same time Rin inside reached her peak and exploded, wetness dripping, soaking her little fingers. Still panting, she didn't hear Kagome's footsteps approaching the bedroom. Her realization came too late when Kagome was almost at her door. Scurrying, she gathered herself to move toward the bed. Before she could climb in to pretend she was still asleep, Kagome had opened the door and was standing with a smile on her face.

If she was at all embarrassed by her nakedness, Kagome showed no signs of it, she boldly walked toward Rin. Though she was backing herself toward the bed, Rin couldn't help but was drawn by the lust in Kagome's eyes.

The passion.

The intensity.

She felt herself swallowing hard, and wishing somehow she had the courage to walk with such erotic confidence like Kagome.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Kagome asked Rin with a smile of mirth.

"I…I…er…" Rin stuttered while the blood began to race its way toward her cheeks.

Embarrassed?

Absolutely, she was more than just embarrassed. But at the same time, Rin had a feeling that Kagome had wanted her to see the scene. She had wanted her to witness the whole act, and for that she was glad. She continued backing away and when her leg met the edge of the bed, and Rin halted her steps. _Grrreeeaaattt!_ Rin thought. She was horny as hell, still a little buzzed and a gorgeous naked woman was approaching her. Not to mention the man outside with a dick like a house frame!

She'd often thought about sex and had even fantasized about it over and over again. But this was like a dream come true. Rin's heartbeat sped up heightened by her arousal; hoping somehow she was right. That what Kagome had in mind was what she wanted.

Rin swallowed yet again, but this time though she did have the courage to look at Kagome in the eyes. Then not being able to contain herself, her eyes roamed Kagome's body. Her eyes trailed first from her eyes, down her face, past her neck, and settling on her perky voluptuous tits. A smirk curved Kagome's face; she was now but a foot away from Rin. Taking the girl's hand, she placed it right on her tit. Like a natural reaction, Rin's hand acted on its own and began to knead the round flesh. Kagome's soft moans encouraged her, giving Rin the courage to keep going.

When Kagome leaned into kiss her, she opened her lips willingly, receiving Kagome's tongue in earnest. They began to fondle and kiss each other. Whatever remnants of alcohol was left in her system, was now rushing through her heated blood stream heightening their little touches and caresses. Kagome began to undress Rin, while her tongue danced and licked all over Rin's mouth.

With Rin's top off, she unhooked the bra and lowered her lips down. Kagome massaged her breasts and began to tongue Rin's rock hard nipples. She could only moan, at the attention she was giving her. Pushing her breasts forward, shoving it deeper into Kagome's mouth.

Pretty soon she was just as naked as Kagome was. Kagome raised her head and their lips met again and danced in unison once more. While she was getting worked up over the deep kissing, Kagome stuck two fingers into Rin's wet horny snatch. The girl's tight young body writhed with pleasure as she rode Kagome's fingers. Pushing Rin onto her back on the bed, Kagome began to pump her fingers into Rin's hot pussy. Her moans got louder and louder with each jab and when Kagome pressed her lips onto Rin's erect nipples, she convulsed and her orgasm washed over Kagome's fingers. Rin's hips bucked again and again against the fingers buried in her cunt, screaming out when Kagome bit her tit lightly.

"Don't forget about me," Sesshomaru teased standing at the now opened door.

'Had he been watching the whole time?' Rin wondered as she continued to lay there panting heavily.

Kagome motioned for him to come closer, and when he did, she pushed him onto the bed taking his hard-on into her mouth. Rin knelt between his legs, pulled him toward the edge of the bed. He began to moan and Rin began to suck and fondle his balls while Kagome bobbed faster. With her ass next to him Sesshomaru spread Kagome's legs, parted her labia and began to finger her pussy. Her juices flowed from her and coated his fingers.

Rin couldn't believe what was happening, that she was actually participating in the three-some. But everyone was enjoying themselves, so she continued to go with the flow. Minutes later, Rin suckled his nuts one last time before climbing onto the bed and positioned herself behind Kagome. She had done such a good job getting her aroused, that Rin just had to return the favor and see what she was capable of.

Turning Kagome on her back, Rin parted her legs and began to lap up her juices. She was new at it – her first time eating a woman out- but within minutes of her virgin efforts; Kagome was grabbing her head and pulling her tight to her pussy. She flooded Rin's mouth with her sweet release, and Rin happily licked her up. While her ass was in the air and distracted, Sesshomaru began prodding Rin from behind with his stiffy. Rin's soft hesitant protest was muffled as Kagome continued to push her head in between her mounds.

Holding his prick in his palm, Sesshomaru rubbed himself up and down between her wet folds, pressuring her clit when he reached the spot. Rin began to moan pleasurably and Kagome slid herself under Rin so that they were now face to face. Wrapping her arms around Rin's body, Kagome began to stroke her back softly, locking their lips together; in an instant, Kagome could taste herself on Rin's sweet lips. The teenager let out a yelp when Sesshomaru's hardened tongue probed at her opening, lapping her juices and licking up and down her hole. Once she was nice and wet and slippery, Sesshomaru positioned himself behind her once more, gently pushing his head in her tight entrance.

"Just relax, it will feel good..." Kagome soothed, taking one of Rin's tit into her mouth.

Sesshomaru inched in a little more. Kagome reached down and rub against Rin's clit, making the girl loose herself and moan even louder. The DaiYokai began to ride the girl just at that point; just part of his cock wedged inside of her sheath, as he pulled in and out; teasing her.

"Please, I can't take it anymore. Just fuck me already!" Rin screamed at her torture.

Grabbing hold of her waist to steady her, Sesshomaru continued to push in and out. Slowly he pushed, preparing her young pussy for his violent invasion.

"FUCK ME!" Rin screamed. The anticipation was getting too much for her to bear any longer.

He started fucking her doggie-style, fast and hard. Kagome had moved down towards her body and positioned herself by her crotch, and was now assaulting her girl's nub. With Kagome's mouth on Rin's clit, it was hard to maintain contact because Sesshomaru was fucking her with such enthusiasm. She couldn't believe how amazing it felt to have his hard dick pounding into her, while Kagome's eager tongue played with her nub. In no time their combined efforts brought Rin to another orgasm. It was one of the most intense orgasms she'd ever had. She had barely recovered from her high when Sesshomaru released his hot load inside of her. Rin was still panting when his throbbing cock stopped and he dragged it out of her pussy. The head of his cock so hard and thick, and it rubbed against all sides of her vaginal walls.

Huffing against their wild session they laid on the bed, breathing and rubbing on each other. They decided to take a break and Sesshomaru left to the kitchen bringing back bottles of waters for the ladies. Both smiling at each other they decided water wasn't enough. Running naked out to the kitchen, the girls gathered around the small dining table in Kagome's house and munched on the leftover dinner.

Going with the spontaneous theme of the evening, the two decided they were going to see who could out drink the other; playing 'rock, paper, scissors'. Sesshomaru shook his head watching the two tiny females chug down half a bottle of rum.

"Let's dance!" Rin cried out and ran over toward Kagome's stereo and selected a song.

Sesshomaru found a front-row seat on the couch watching the two dance slowly, caressing and touching each other, occasionally lip locking as well. They liked being watched, he concluded as they glanced over at him from time to time. Tired the girls plopped on the couch along with him, sandwiching him between them. Taking turns they each gave him deep, lingering kisses then reached over his form and kissed each other.

Promising that the night was still young.

Luring his body to their will, they all rolled onto the floor. Sesshomaru was now on his back, and Kagome motioned for Rin to straddle his head and he began licking and suck her pussy. The Miko moved down and took his cock deep into her throat. By sheer force of will he held back his own orgasm, as Rin began writhing against his mouth and her sweet release flooded his tongue. Kagome then lowered herself onto his cock and began to slowly ride him. Rin had rolled off him allowing him to pull Kagome forward and suck on her big tits. Meanwhile, Rin had already moved behind Kagome and started reaming the Miko's ass with her finger. Suddenly Kagome groaned and her vaginal muscles squeezed his cock. Sesshomaru could feel his balls tighten against her body, and he knew he was going to cum any second. Grabbing onto Kagome's hips he began thrusting hard into her snatch. Several strokes later, he stayed deep inside her as he shot his load.

Watching Kagome ride Sesshomaru was like watching a live porno and it gave her such a rush of adrenaline, and it was pumping madly through her system. Taking control she pushed Kagome down after Sesshomaru had cum, and began to kiss, lick, and suck the Miko all over. Sesshomaru lay on the side lines, and stroked his cock back to harness while sucking on Kagome's tits. He enjoyed watching Rin eat the life out of Kagome's pussy.

The two women began to wrestle; one was trying to top over the other. With a hard push Kagome pinned Rin down, her elbows bent at a right angle and her hands were now on the side of her head. Smirking over her victory, Kagome leaned in and kissed her. Slowly letting her hands loose and caress the girl's body. She kissed her way down from Rin's throat, to her stomach and licked her belly button, making her way down to the young girl's head core.

Rin's eyes wide stared at the ceiling, while her blood was boiling. When Kagome found her lips around Rin's folds, she really lost her mind. Writhing and arching her back, thrusting her hip into Kagome's hot mouth, extracting as much stimulation to her body as she could.

"You taste so sweet," Kagome murmured before diving her tongue into Rin's hot core again. Kagome trailed her finger around the lips and crease of Rin's pussy while her tongue played with Rin's clit, sending the girl over the edge. Kagome continued to wield her tongue like a lethal weapon and continued to focus on Rin's clit. She had the girl coming again and again, thrashing wildly on the floor. By the time Kagome was done, Rin was breathless and panting wildly. She was soaking wet, leaking through the carpet, and down her thighs. Suddenly the feeling left her empty; she desperately needed to be filled.

Like she could read Rin's mind, Kagome crawled her way up so that she was licking and sucking on the girl's earlobe. "Do you want to have that little pussy filled, Rin?" Her mouth was gasping for air; all she could do was nod at Kagome's question.

With a large grin on her face, Kagome pulled herself up and stared down at the panting girl's pussy, drenching with her juices. Kagome walked over and sat on the couch "Come here," she beckoned Rin. Climbing onto the couch, she gathered Rin into her arms with Rin's back pressing against her chest.

"Relax. I promise it's going to feel so good," Kagome soothed, licking and sucking on Rin's neck. Using her ankles, she wrapped them under Rin's legs and spread them, flashing her young pussy wide open. While her hands began massaging and stroking on Rin's tits.

"Touch yourself" Kagome commanded. The girl nodded closing her eyes and reached down and rubbed her wanton pussy.

Rin yielded her body to Kagome's expert maneuver around her tits. Her palms spread she pressed them against Rin's tits, rubbing round circles on her now harden nippples. Running shivers of pleasure through Rin's blood. Every muscle and nerve ending in her body was taut as bowstrings and quivering, as she continued rubbing herself. She was sending her body into, a state of pure pleasure and desire.

When soft lips sealed onto hers, she shot open her eyes she was staring into set of golden. Soft lips continued leaning in closer to hers. He began brushing back and forth against hers, his tongue stroking gently requesting permission to enter her mouth. Parting her lips for him, his tongue entered and flitted across the inside of her mouth. His lips were thin and tasted different. She'd kiss a few guys before but there was something about his lips that was like soft marshmallows. His lips were sweet, soft, mushy, and all so yummy to the taste. It set off temblors of excitement, his kiss grew harder and deeper. His hand had replaced hers, and he began finger fucking her. Kagome's hands on her tits massaged them, while her mouth nuzzled her shoulders and neck. Everything felt so amazing she thought she was going to burst. Rin was becoming breathless, and she yanked her head away from Sesshomaru's lips and gasped for air.

It was then that without warning that Sesshomaru drilled his cock into her cunt, fucking her as she was sandwiched between his cock and Kagome's relentless hands. Within minutes, Rin found herself begging like a slut for him to fill her even more.

"Please, more…harder…" Rin never thought sex could be so good!

Sesshomaru didn't hesitate to fulfill her wishes. Sesshomaru rocked his hip back and forth, in and out, pumping his thick cock into her tight canal. Each time he drove into Rin, the movement of her body rubbed against Kagome's clit. Kagome's breath hitched, panting from the sensation. Rin felt a new rise of lust at the knowledge that Sesshomaru, was, in effect fucking them both at once. The Yokai's beastly, primitive, masculine grunts combined with Kagome's soft moans near her ear surrounded Rin in a cloud of sensuality. The sparks of orgasm sprinkled through their bodies.

She wailed as another intense orgasm shuddered through her, shaking her to her very core. Behind her, Kagome whined and moaned, signaling her own satisfaction. The chain reaction of the three was like a domino effect, almost too perfectly timed to believe…..

Before she had time to fully recover, she found herself on top of the Yokai's face; once more his tongue was expertly stroking her pussy. She watched as Kagome lowered herself onto his steel rod, groaning. Rin moaned in rhythm with Kagome as Sesshomaru's tongue wield itself around her folds and flesh. Once Kagome had taken the Yokai's cock into her pussy, she began to rock steadily to a gentle rhythm. Both girls placed their palms on Sesshomaru's chest and stomach, leaning into one another, and they began to make out.

Kagome was actively riding his dick while Rin rode his face. Hands seemed to be everywhere. Rin found hers groping, twisting, pinching Kagome's hard nipples as clawed hands were squeezing hers. Their hips rocked back and forth, one on his face; one on his cock, the sensation was phenomenal! Their clits pulsed and throbbed, ready to explode. Rin's cunt was filled to satisfaction with Sesshomaru's long flexible tongue. When one of his hands abruptly pinched her nipple to a painful pressure, and his claws raked down her body, Rin exploded from the unexpected jolt of pain and pleasure. Her body and spirits went soaring through space.

Tossing her head back Rin cried out in ecstasy, as she'd never known before. Her orgasmic roar echoed by Kagome's surrender on Sesshomaru's cock. His hip was jabbing upwards drilling into Kagome's hot pussy as her juices poured and she came in an everlasting feeling.

Like a director on a set, Kagome motioned for Rin to get off Sesshomaru's face. With one shove, Kagome pressed Rin's head onto Sesshomaru's cock. Rin didn't protest and she did as she was bid, sucking the soft, round head into her mouth and rolling her tongue across it. Her hand began rubbing his hard shaft in circle, stroking and gliding on his massive length. The feel of the hard yet silken cock in her hand, excited her. She tasted Kagome's sweet juices off his cock mixed with the musky taste of Sesshomaru's pre-come on her tongue. Her pussy clenched as she remembered watching Sesshomaru's cock filling Kagome, causing dampness to pool between her legs.

Meanwhile Kagome got down on her knees as well, moving behind him rubbing his balls from behind. Rin could only imagine what Kagome was doing to pleasure Sesshomaru on the other side of his body. When Sesshomaru emitted a loud gasp, Rin smirked, taking his cock as deep into her mouth as she could.

Caught between Rin sucking his cock feverishly, and Kagome rimming his anus, Sesshomaru's thrusts became shorter and more controlled. He was breathing harshly in and out. He cupped Rin's head on either side, holding her steady as he jerked into her mouth. A strangled groan came from him as Kagome continued her assault. Rin didn't know what she was doing with his asshole, but with a grunt he abruptly came. Spilling his cum into Rin's mouth, without warning and overflowed in her mouth.

Choking on the cum, she tried to swallowed as much of the hot jet of come as much as possible. Her nipples and pussy tingled in reaction to his orgasm, and cum that was now slowly dripping from her mouth to her body. Never in her life had she had such a rush of feeling. To have such a strong Yokai, so helpless beneath her hands and mouth, a slave to the sensation she and Kagome had given him. Rin felt powerful, ultimate surge of womanliness.

Wiping her mouth on the back of her hand, she exchanged a look with Kagome over the side of his hips….

Breathless and panting the three finally crawled into bed, closing their eyes to rest as the sun began to make its way up, welcoming a new dawn. Sandwiched, the DaiYokai's sated gazed glanced at each of the woman wrapped in his arms, their breathing steady and eyes closed. His cum was still trailing out of their pussy, crawling down their legs, while their breaths filled with his semen. Their juices were like a potent aphrodisiac. Sesshomaru decided it was time for a rest, he resolved that they would play again when they awoke. He now had two nimphomaniacs to toy with and he was looking forward to every second of that...

~FIN!

**~Review me please! Lots and lots of 'em too! ~puppy eyes and smiles~  
**

~Ts and nekomimimode goes and furiously work on more of Teensie's fics and SMUTS.

* * *

July 26, 2012.

Hello everyone.

I am so damned tired. Damn, teenage boys eat a lot. Anyways, I just dropped them off at the airport, but I've been getting about 3-4 hours (max) a night in sleep so I'm quite tired.

For the last couple of months I've been:

~I started writing the epilogue for "If only for a night" and I've written about 5k in contents. (Ok this is new)

~I started two new 'one-shots' because my muse was inspired by songs I've heard.

One is called "Promise" (Very AU but in the Feudal time period. Sesshomaru, a tyrant Lord. Kagome, a sweet and kind Miko. Their paths crossed and they fall in love. Can she convince him to learn to love her people...(humans)...or will he listen to his advisers and counselors to go ahead and purge his land of all humans? It is a sad 'one-shot')

The second is called "Pass you by". (Sesshomaru sees Kagome being hurt once again when InuYasha takes off to follow Kikyo's soul collectors. Baffled by their ridiculous tug-o-war of love, Sesshomaru approaches the miko to express his confusion. In the process, something slipped his lips that wasn't meant to be said. How will the miko respond to his 'advice'? This one-shot is much more 'happy' in tone.)

HOWEVER...

My account was also suspended until late last night. Basically until 11:59 on July 25th. So now it's finally working again.

FF-net has deleted my "Teensie's updates and announcements" 'story'. Even though it isn't anything more than ANs and such, the fact that they started deleting my story and putting me on suspension, I really don't have the heart to keep writing. Not in the tired state I am anyways.

So here is what I will be doing. I will be transferring all my stories over to Allsystemsred-dot-org. My account there is also under "Teensie-Sama". (I will be doing this as soon as my house is cleaned...OMG it's soo trashed.) And I recuperate from my lack of sleep and exhaustion. When I am done transferring my stories, I will go back and delete it here on ff-net. (If anyone is going to delete my shit, I want it to be me, damn-it). I might also post snippets on tumblr so for all updates and infos find me on ASR or Tumblr.

Please keep in mind that I am very delirious when I wrote this so if there is anything that is unclear feel free to email and/or PM me.

Always humbly yours~

Teensie-sama.

SO FRICKIN TIRED!

PS. I KNOW that the deleted story was my AN story. HOWEVER! FF-net has been deleting MANY authors' work if they have explicit sexual scenes or violence. There is a petition going around for it. Please stop telling me that it doesn't matter because the story they deleted was just an A/N and the same with this chapter. I KNOW THIS IS AN A/N. I am doing it to let everyone & anyone who are interested in following me and reading my fics to know what is going on, where I will be.

FOR GOODNESS SAKES! I'm not an idjiot! I know what I am doing and what I am saying. I am just fed up with FF-net and these content Nazi! And I don't like AFF either. Some of my stories are on there but I haven't touched that account in YEARS!

This "CHAPTER" is for my fellow writers, readers, friends etc. If you don't care then don't read. Just move on and continue to do what you were doing. If I don't post things like this, someone might come onto ff-net in a month and be like WTF, where did Teensie-sama go? Does that make sense? Stop sending me PMs that says "This is just an A/N. It's not even a chapter"

OR

"Your other story wasn't even a story. It's just an A/N I don't know why you're so upset for. You violated the rules"

I DON'T CARE. If someone is going to delete my sh!t It should be me! SO! I will be moving onto Allsystemsred-dot-org. Feel free to find me there if you wish. Follow me on Tumblr if you want regular updates on what's going on. Be warned though just like the rest of my accounts it's perverted and dirty. If you don't like that then don't follow. I started my account and my stories for mature readers and readers who appreciate adult contents in it's dirtiest forms. So if it offends you then I am NOT the author for you. For the rest of you perverts...go ahead...keep enslaving me. I shall keep on writing nasty stuff and will ALWAYS ALWAYS Post it!

THANK YOU!

PS. Please no, Dokuga and no Adultfanfiction. I've been to both yeeeeaaarrrrssss ago and I am not going back due to certain reasons. But thanks for the thoughts. Love always, ~Ts


End file.
